In computer graphics, three-dimensional (3D) modeling involves generation of a representation of a 3D surface of an object. The representation may be referred to as a 3D object data model, or simply a 3D model, and can be rendered or displayed as a two-dimensional image via 3D rendering or displayed as a three-dimensional image. Various techniques exist for generating 3D object data models that may be viewed as a two-dimensional image, such as 3D stereo vision or 3D scanning. However, current techniques may have limitations and/or may involve expensive equipment that requires a high degree of precision. An alternative way to provide a user with a 3D experience is the creation of swivel views, such as a collection of two-dimensional images taken around an object that, when browsed through, generate the impression that the object is being rotated. Such swivel views are currently generated through the use of expensive equipment, such as turn tables or robotic arms, used to capture the views of the object from precisely defined angles.